galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
First journey chapter 25
Chapter: 25 Delegation at Large KERMAC DELEGATION Among the seven Kermac diplomats were Nachacht and Vorneun the Wizards, not revealing that they were wizards. If they had so identified themselves as wizards, their removal from the assembly building would be automatic. All wizards, witches, and warlocks, except the Grand Wizard, were expressly prohibited from being in a meeting of the Assembly or the associated buildings. In an hour they were to address the Assembly. A delegation of Shiss and Nul was here as well, both enemies of the Union but here to be questioned and address the Nogoll trespass. Nachacht could barely hide his envy as he saw the grandeur of the Great Assembly, the immense city of Pluribus and the many delegates representing civilizations and planets. Not even at the peak of the Galactic Council did they have close to these many members and nothing in the entire Kermac sphere of influence compared to this magnificent palace. They were escorted, at a respectful distance, by a twelve entity security team from the Naval Fleet who were clearly and pointedly visible. While most delegates had psionic shields a few for various reasons did not has such protections. Of those minds which they could read, they sensed almost uncontrollable hostility and hatred towards the Kermac. Vorneun took notice of the small, unique silver brain pins on the collars of two of the Security beings. He whispered to Nachacht, "Be careful with your psionics. There are two of the PSI Corps with our security detail, which follows us, everywhere." "So? They are not Kermac, and I have the finest Psi amplifier in my beard. If they try to read our minds, punishment will be forthcoming." "Do you honestly think the Union put two average talents on our tail? I believe the one on the left is Alycia Lichfangh, the PSI Corps commandant. If my information is correct, her psionics powers are of the most powerful of all Saresii's. I also think the other must be at least equally talented, as they react very unpleasantly to telepathic probing, that I know, personally as I got a sharp pain for an instance when they first arrived and I probed them. Beware, the next time I do not think they will be gentle. When Mactrauch of Zernoth attempted the assassination of the Marcetren crown prince, she was the one who was the counter-force than fried Mact brain, and you remember that holo correct?" Nachacht was not paying much attention to his paranoid colleague. "I feel like a small errant child called before the head teacher for punishment. They claim we are arrogant, but look at them, as most ignore us, others stare and even laughed at us. Almost all who acknowledge our presence made the quite obvious Terran middle digit gestures and some even jerk it up and down to show us what is to come, it is most unflattering and below even our crudes citizens. Enemy or no, there should be some decor shown your guest." They both had used a Trans Matter Tunnel earlier, and neither of them could hide their amazement seeing this incredible technology at work. They received the same treatment as ordinary citizens, which meant not allowed to sit chamber of the Assembly while it was in session since no Union member species invited them to share their alcove. They watched some of it from big view screens mounted everywhere. Viertlvorfier, one of the designated Kermac diplomats, clenched his small fists as he heard the Partook and the Elly. "We must deal with those traitors. It will be devastating lost to the Empire if we allow the Elly to remain members of the Union. We shall send the Mocee to punish them upon return to the capital severely." Nachacht agreed but said. "How do you propose we do that? It will take us four days to our border, and another three days to Kermac Prime. You know they will blanket all communications until we enter Kermac space. Then to mobilize the Mocee or any other battle thrall species will take at least six or seven days. By then the Elly will be in the process becoming Union members and therefore under Stahl protection. Who even we send will face not only Elly ships but the Devastator and her fleet as well. Since the last two skirmishes did more damage to our fleets than is common knowledge, we will lose any war at present. Indeed, if Stahl knew the real status, then he would be at Prime tomorrow. Therefore restrict talking about or thinking about any of this within these walls. No discussion of that right now, and stay far from thinking or speaking of war. That is an order direct from the Emperor." Viertlvorfier grunted angrily, " Then use our Long range telepaths, as they are good if not better than the GalNet, the infidels brag about constantly." "And with every Saresii is listening in, they would know before the Emperor. No, that would give them too great of a warning to be ready for us." A Blue approached them. Nachacht could barely contain his disgust as he saw that distant cousin of the Kermac. They disappeared and deemed lost eons ago, then recently discovered by Union explorers in the Andromeda galaxy and became Union Members. He could not explain how a species with offensive bluish skin managed first escape being exterminated and then develop such a high technology level and impressive sphere of influence. Nachacht was further enraged upon finding out it was the Blue who brokered the last Armistice, arguing that they did not want their Kermac cousins exterminated. The Blue had also warned the Kermac that they would be the first to request the total removal of all that is Kermac if it was the Galactic Council that broke the Armistice. This Blue, flanked by two enormous Potsme warriors, wore a long embroidered robe. The Potsme worlds are the closest allies of the Blue and their Warrior thralls in the Andromeda galaxy. The Blue quietly stated, "The Assembly is now ready to receive your explanations and apologies." Nachacht never felt more humiliated, and that after two days of humiliations, by the unspoken warning and the openly displayed disgust of the Blue. Descendants of a species bred for slavery, this Blue now acted as their masters. Nachacht slowly recanted all his titles as if demanding a bow, which he knew was not forthcoming, but that made him feel better. Then he and the rest followed the Blue into the Great Assembly sphere. The Nul and the Shiss were only now allowed to enter, through another entry, mainly to keep them separate until the last minute. The Blue directed them to a hover platform, "You must address the Assembly from the center of the sphere, suspended well above all members. That is as much for your safety as for the members, since no one offered you a place in their cubicle." After mounting the platform, it rose to the middle of the huge sphere. Nachacht and none of his associates could ignore the immensity and grandeur of the place. The Kermac saw thousands of Alcoves occupied by representatives of planets and societies joined together to form a united and powerful government. Never before had Nachacht felt in awe of the Union but at this moment he could visualize the real power and might of the fabled Union. This scene would possibly frighten even the warmonger admirals of their Navy. He could not sense the minds of the Nul on a similar platform only 50 meters away, but he could feel the White-throat Shiss thoughts, and they were as terrified and impressed with the display of power and unification of the Union. He wondered if his leaders had waited too long before calling upon the Dark Ones, this indeed was a force of size and strength unseen before in this galaxy. The din of voices died down, and the image of a Petharian colossus appeared, "I am Radat of Petharia. I am this year's elected Speaker of the Assembly. Before us today are the Kermac delegates, representing the Galactic Council, the Shiss diplomats representing the Kingdom of the First Nestling and, the Nul envoys on behalf of the Gray One. "This is docket number fifty-six on the twenty-third day of August in the year 5017. Documents detailing the events leading to the Nogoll attack, all scanner results, all sensor files, Communication Logs, and Visuals accessible under Assembly files marked as fifty-six-eight-5017." An edited visual of the battle was shown behind the Petharian, and simultaneously the Audio of the Nogoll communications which included the conversation between Stahl and the Kermac played. The Kermac straightened their posture to show defiance, and Vorneun ground his teeth as a tremendous cheer sweep through the alcoves of the Assembly as the final words of Stahl rang throughout the halls. The Petharian asked for silence and said. "The Nul have the first word." Nul were very elusive and did rarely participate in any diplomatic events and gatherings. There was no formal contact between the Nul and the Union. There also was no contact to the Kermac. The last time a Nul representative spoke before the Assembly was during the Armistice proceedings over 500 years ago. The Nul had a booming voice as he spoke. "My liege cares little for the squabble between the puny Kermac and the weaklings of the Union. We would gladly accept any declaration of war and shall show you what it means to go to war against the Nul. However, the Nul are neither fools or blind. Such a war will be very costly to all sides and would possibly result in a stalemate. That is why my liege, the wisest of all Gray that is Nul, previously ratified the Free Space Treaty. We have kept our commitment, as have the Union and even our vilest enemy the Shiss have kept the treaty. This contract has kept peace and stability in this part of the Universe like no known period, and we are interested in keeping it that way. Make no mistake, Kermac. We stand ready for war, and all your pathetic slave species will not stop the Nul from reaching Kermac Prime. The Nogoll attacking Union ships means nothing to us. However, their violation of the Free Space treaty is of greatest importance. So Kermac, speak, and declare your intentions." The Shiss made a similar statement, laying the question again before the Kermac. The Grand Wizard chose Nachacht to be the voice of the delegates for this meeting. Nachacht assumed a position of strength and spoke, "None of you childish species could stand against the combined might of the Galactic Council. We have resources and abilities you cannot comprehend or defeat. However, it is the Kermac who make the decisions and not unimportant slaves like the Nogoll. They, the Nogolls, chose to act separately and independently, therefore, the Nogoll forfeit their membership in the Galactic Council, and you may take whatever quarrels you have to them. The Kermac did not violate Free Space and currently have no interest in changing the conditions of this contract. Be forewarned, all of you that we will take swift and decisive action if any of you decide the Free Space Treaty is no longer valid." His words caused a swell of murmurs, but the Nul and the Shiss accepted the declaration and the Union speaker after querying the Assembly and gaining approval, declared the case closed. Nachacht regretted losing the loyal Nogoll, but it was the only solution. He cared nothing for the Nogoll fate as he was certain Union ships would retaliate and hunt Nogoll only moments after he made that statement. ---- NARTH DELEGATE The Narth Delegate usually liked to be undisturbed in his alcove and very rarely spoke, but whenever he did everyone listened, but he asked Egill and Algear to join him. Even among the Saresii, Algear with an HPI of almost five thousand was the most potent telepath known. He could pick-up the neural activity of a small insect halfway across a sizeable continent. But Algear, with his capabilities, could not feel the presence of the Narth. In its' place was what amount to a large, deep hole of nothingness. He felt as if he could drop a stone into the cavity and wait forever and it, the rock, would never reach the bottom. The feeling of nothingness persisted even though he knew something was there, it was disquieting, to detect nothing but still know something existed in that time and space. Algear like all Saresii always thought of the Saresii to be just a little above other beings, a little more powerful, more refined, finer cultured, then he met Egill and now the Narth. He was shaking in his inner soul, for this was beyond the collected knowledge of all Sares. He knew not what to expect or how to react if necessary. Now, as he stood beside the Narth, he felt trivial and insignificant. The hooded and shrouded being appeared at first just like a man or a woman wearing a monk-like floor-length robe and a hood with eyeholes, but that impression changed after seeing that dark red glow behind those eye slits and the utter soundless way Narth moved, as if they somehow were not completely here and more like shadows. Egill was very much reminded of his first meeting with Tyr and felt that this being was of a similar quality as his white friend. The Narth turned his hands, thumps upward and slightly bowed to Egill. "It honors Narth greatly that you have come to seek counsel from Narth. Please be seated so we may converse in a civilized manner, which befits your age and status." The Narth Alcove at first had no furniture, including chairs. The Narth representative was always seen standing, appearing never to tire or feel the need to meditate in public. Then three chairs emerged from the floor. While form energy and memory materials were nothing unusual and variable furniture was commonplace, both Egill and Algear knew the Narth had just made those chairs by rearranging molecules and matter from the floor. A cup of hot tea and a plastic cup of Arthurs Swine and dine filled with Vodka and Cola floated into the hands of the Narths guests, and the shrouded being again made an apologetic gesture and said. "I trust I have chosen the right refreshments and I must apologize for not partaking, but please if you wish we can begin a conversation dwelling upon the matters and fear that brings you to the presence of the Narth. Please be seated and enjoy your refreshments." The Narth had made the exact favorite drinks of the two and Algear was frightened how easily the Narth had scanned deep into his brain to find that information past the most powerful Psi shield the Saresii could make. "You know our favorite drinks, and so you must know why we are here," Algear said, unable to keep an edge of accusation and anger out of his voice. The Narth seemed not to notice. "Now how would one know that, representative? The prying into the minds of the unwilling is against Union law. The Narth finds this a very sensible and quite advanced concept in their law for such a primitive culture. One assures you as formidable as you think we Narth are, your Saresii Psi shields are quite effective, and while this one is capable and could break it, you would know. He gestured at the drinks. "Public dossier 45302, available upon request by authorized Assembly personnel, lists favorite drinks and foods of all Assembly members. It is used by the procurement and hospitality services to have these consumables stocked in ample supply. One believes you filled out your preference card yourself." Egill gasped."You memorized the food and drink choices of all the delegates and representatives?" "Yes, of course, how can one expect to be a good, courtesy host if one does not have that which pleases their guest. When others gain enough courage to overcome their desire for distance and approach my alcove, one must be ready and hospitable. Is one not correct?" Algear brushed a strain of his long silver hair out of his face. "Overcome the wish of distance? Is it not the Narth who wish to remain isolated, wanting only to be undisturbed?" ask Egill feeling rather out of place and imposing. "This is quite illogical. Why would Narth decide to become more involved and send a representative if Narth wishes to remain isolated? If we wish to remain not disturbed or isolated, it is quite illogical to place oneself in this center of activity." Algear coughed, " So you state there is no distinct wish by you to remain undisturbed? That anyone could have come to you and conversed with you ever since you arrived at Pluribus?" "To your first question: Narth does not wish. The very concept of wanting for things and events is very alien to us. Why would you formulate a desire in your mind without clear and precise ways to achieve it? If one wants to be undisturbed, then one shall make all necessary logical steps so one cannot be disturbed. Also, you should understand the concept of desire is somewhat unclear to one's self. "To your second question: Yes, anyone may come to here given that person referenced has the ability of locomotion. If such a person shows the inability to approach the Narth, such being needs only request the Narth convey that entity to Narth's location. One must admit this Narth is not a master of conversation, but one has remained here in this alcove and have observed. By followed 46,405,343 conversations and while ninety-eight percent of the content is quite confusing, the remaining two percent should be helpful to have a base understanding and participating in a conversation. That is if the other party is so inclined also to converse. One must admit there does not appear to be a strong "desire" by others not to want to converse." Egill vigorously slapped the Narth on the shoulder. "You know what Narth, you come up to my Alcove and I teach you how to converse, I was a Hermit for most of my life and boy you learn conversation then. Talking to all sorts of things, well in my case, it usually turned out to be monologues rather than dialogues." Despite his wholly shrouded appearance the Narth somehow managed to sound and look happy. " One shall do this with appreciation. One is most grateful to learn the art of conversation." Then the Narth pounded Egill's shoulder and then Algear. "Oh, and you only slap shoulders if you are fond of someone, It is a gesture reserved for informal meetings. Not to be used at formal or serious meetings." Algear added. The Narth representative bowed slightly again. "Being fond of". Formal and informal Narth is very grateful to you for opening so many new questions and concepts." Algear finally came to the reason for his visit and told the Narth about the Kermac, the Y'All, the crystal tablets, and the Call made to the Dark Ones. The Narth delegate listened, and it was clear he was disturbed by this information. "It is good you have come to us with such concerns, they are grave matters. Narth Supreme will analyze these and respond with an answer soonest. The present Y'All are a manageable threat. However, it is conceivable that those who created the YAll have improved on the original design. Therefore we, the Narth, must gather more information. It is conceivable that the Kermac dabbles with mysterious forces, not even the Narth comprehend. Category:Edits by Posidous